Forced Collaring
Any person can be forced in to slavery who is below rank 19, however the Ease of how well it can be done gets easyer the lower social status some one is, collaring any one of social status -3 through 2 can be done at will with a good reason. a good reason can be any thing as simple as them not showing proper respect. ''OOC Info '' a Collar in this roleplay designates a full control collar that can force the slave to do as their Owner commands if their owner use's a pre designated key word (Example: "She looked to her disobediant slut and yelled out "diamonds" the collar recognizing the key word automatically sezing control of the slave waiting for the commands to be issued") ICly a character can RP struggling aginst the collars control. however in the end they will give in. it is just a mater of time the collar in this roleplay has an embeded tracking device that can constantly moniter where the slave is, thus making runing away almost impossible. and removal of the collar is all but impossible with out another persons help. a Player can be collared with out their consent if they are below social status 3 any one above social status 3 must be asked for their consent OOCly. Any player above a social status of 3 can still be collared however most instances require either insulting a noble or a court order, any other such attempts to collar the player can be done. however they may seek legal reperations for the Insult and Humilitation of the act a Force Collaring not okayed by a noble or court order can not last longer then 1 weeks time and they can not be force collared again by any person for one R/L Months time unless by Court order. a Force Collaring with OOC Consent and a court order can last any where from 1 day to being permament, depending on the reason they have been collared for. the collar will remain untill a slave can find some way to remove the collar (through legal challenls or otherwise) (as an additional note.. it would take an extreme level of techniqual knowledge to remove a collar), as this is not gor keep in mind slavery on any world was distasteful and looked down on, as well this is not a cap and release sim, slaves were not collared then released to go on their merry way, they were Slaves... they were completly helpless to their owners wishs and desires and were more often then not treated as property, or worse, Simply put.. if you dont want to be treated like a slave long term, have a social rank above 3, and dont put yourself in a situation to be collared. (IE Spiting at a noble) ''IC Info'' If force collared and above a social status of 3 a human can request a trial to see if their collaring was just and legal, if the collaring is found to be unjust the person is imidiantly uncollared and the person who Force Collared them is charged 1 years worth of the Victems wages as reperations for the humilitation and degredation, this charge can be incressed if the Victem was forced in to sex while collared their is no such thing as a Owner raping their slave, as a slave is property their Owner may do as they chose with them It is almost unheard of for any one to have collared a Noble, however that does not mean it can not happen, just if and when it usualy does happen the noble has caused a grevious error and is almost always collared to another noble house to repay for their Error. It is Veiwed as displeasing to have to punish ones slave in public, however it is veiwed as quite amusing to humiliate and degredate ones slave in public.